


The Burning

by Roomy_Ghosted



Category: DanPlan
Genre: (alcohol), (featuring Jay as: Drunk Stephen's mum-), (which will eventually affect him-), Blood, DanPlan - Freeform, Drinking, Embedded Images, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of pokemon death, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Death, Self-Loathing, Slow Burn, Tournament Arc, eventual mutual pining, pokemon breaking bones, this one's going to be a doozy-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roomy_Ghosted/pseuds/Roomy_Ghosted
Summary: (DISCONTINUED UNTIL STATED OTHERWISE)Stephen was a gym leader, a popular one at best, and he was travelling to Poinode city for a meet-and-greet with some of his fans. It just so happens that a fellow gym leader was also doing his meet-and-greet in the exact same place, at the exact same time. Meanwhile an aspiring trainer and coordinator, Jo, finally gets to meet his idol. Everything is tied to one big city, where nobody is as lucky as they seem.
Relationships: Dan/ supporting his friends and saying trans pokemon rights, Hosuh/Jocat, Jay Ko/Stephen Ng, Joseph Catalanello/Hosuh Lee
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80





	1. Golden Gate hotel

It was hot. The wind was hot and whistled through the trees. Applecrest forest was blooming with bright berries and apples alike, all of which were fresh for the picking. Nearby paths and bushes, fruits bared in the sunlight and some even dropped onto the ground, allowing smaller pokemon to nibble on some food. The worn and battered path that led from the bustling Poinode city to the quite of Rosewood town was a long trail, but a beautiful one non-the-less. With large lakes and quaint camping grounds for trainers taking the journey, everything was carved out for the easy-life. The occasional bunnelby or bunneary hopped and chased each other through the brush, life and joy in their tones. A flock of pidgey fly over the treetops whilst hoothoot cuddle up to their mother Noctowl in small holes in trees, hiding away from the harsh daylight. Applecrest forest was a sight to see, famous even in the Hatuo region. And, tucked away in one of the camping grounds was a man, packing away a green tent. 

He was thin, wearing a red v-neck and a bomber jacket tied around his waist. The metal poles bumped and banged into his black jeans as he fiddled with them, trying to get them back into the bag. A Blazikin walked over, snatching the poles and bag and easily slipping them in. The man huffed, glaring slightly at his pokemon and taking it back. The Blazikin laughed, ruffling his messy purple mohawk and making a sound of joy. 

"Thanks, Jiaho," He mumbled, kneeling down and clipping it to his backpack.

Sliding the backpack onto his shoulders, the man fixes his hair by second nature. He rolls his shoulders as a family of wurmple wiggle into the camp, crawling over the dead campfire that a curry pot once steamed over. Small flecks of orange curry and chunks of berries lie on the floor, a larger wurmple snuffling them into its mouth. The man takes a step back, a loud snap sounding from behind him. He slowly turns around, lifting up his shoe to see a smear of green-pink across his shoe. _Crap_. Although the forest wasn’t dangerous, he didn’t really intend on fighting any pokemon family right now, nor killing any.“Easy there guys,” The man backed away, a crunch coming from where he steps on the creature’s head.

As if a hivemind, the family reared their heads back in unison, opening their mouths and a sticky ball of string weaving together in the back of their throats. Panicked, the man immediately takes off running, his pokemon trailing behind him post-haste. Pots and pans clattered together as he ran. Down the path and towards the city. The wurmple wriggle after him with surprising speed for a pokemon of their stature, keeping up a good pace with the group.

“Bzzt, Bzzt! Incoming call from an unknown number!” A rotom phone flew out of his pocket, floating alongside the man with ease.

“You’ve got to be **_shitting_ ** me-! Answer!” The man yelled running harder as if it would outrun the phone.

A picture of a green-haired man in a bakery comes onto the screen. It’s relatively quiet compared to the muffled hustle and bustle of the street in the window behind him. People compact on the sidewalk and shifting past each other. With a late reaction, a snort can be heard before he covers his mouth, laughing at his friend’s predicament. 

"Stephen, will you ever just _not block_ my number? For one day?"

The man running, Stephen, rolls his eyes at the statement, breath starting to waver as he slows down slightly, “Screw you, Daniel; what do you want, I’m busy?”

Pixels smear across the screen as Dan moves his arms. Blatant smugness crosses his face, “ _well,_ you know how you’re having a meet-and-greet at Ribbonfest tomorrow?”

Five jets of string dart out at Stephen, making him clumsily dodge them.

“ _what have you done?”_ He hisses.

“It’s less of what I’ve done- more of what _Jay’s_ done,” Dan said, taking a bite out of a blue frosted cupcake.

 _“Oh that bastard I’m going to kill him-_ Hang up! _”_

The Rotom phone hung up the call, sliding back into his pocket with a robotic giggle. Stephen picks up the pace, breath heavy. He wasn’t ready to run and his pace was a clear example of that. 

_Jay Ko._ Oh how he despises the name. How everything about the man made him sick to the very bottom of his stomach. When Stephen thought he was 2 steps ahead, Jay was another 3. From his smug attitude to almost beating pokemon to death in matches; Jay had become the bane of Stephen’s existence. In Stephen’s eyes, Jay went against everything he stood for. And Jay coming to Ribbon fest for a meet-and-greet, _just like himself?_

That was the last straw.

“Na, give me a lift! Everyone return!” A stringshot barely missed the rapidash as it picked up a vulpix that had been dropped at Stephen’s call. With ease, Stephen vaults onto it’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and scooping up the Vulpix between his arms. The bell around its neck shakes around as the two are jostled on the rapidash’s back. 

“ _Who’s a pretty little girl,”_ He whispers, resting his chin on the Vulpix’s head.

The Rapidash stops running, raising onto her hind legs.

“Of course you’re beautiful too, Na! _Stunning_ and _such a good runner_ _!_ ” Stephen stumbles over his words, clinging onto the horse-pokemon’s life.

Rapidash lets out what could sound like a laugh and storms on ahead; letting the wurmple army, which had grown in numbers by now, almost catch her trainer.

“Thanks, Na, return!” 

Red light surrounded the rapidash as it whinnies, stomping a hoof into the ground as it gets sucked into the ball. Stephen now stood at the outskirts of the city, his vulpix scooped up in his arms and eyes narrowed at the tall, glass buildings. Careful not to drop his companion, Stephen stuffs the pokeball back into his belt. Keeping a gentle grip on vulpix, he sets off into Poinode city, over the giant red bridge that led into it. Cars rushed over the bridge and past Stephen, off down the road or into the heart of the city. Some honked their horns at him, yelling greetings that Stephen tried his hardest to politely ignore. If he didn’t have a gym to keep, he’d of flipped all of them off, yet his desire to keep the gym was higher than his hatred for most human beings, leaving him to helplessly give a nod back. 

He threw a glance at the river below, watching swarms of swanna honk at ducklett to move. Snorting, Stephen turns back to the path as an elderly couple shift past him, talking about some baked goods they made last week. Poinode city was famous for being the centre of the region, the heart of everything and the place where everything happened. 

This year, the annual Ribbonfest was being held in Golden-locket square. The top ten coordinators from every region would show off their pokemon to be crowned the best coordinator of them all. It was also often that any money the hosts of Ribbonfest earn at the festival would be given away to charity or the betterment for the public.

One of Stephen’s friend’s from Alola would be going to Ribbonfest this year to compete. And Stephen couldn’t help but smile at the thought of them winning. They’d have earned it after all these years of hard work, travelling and working. Even if they scored in the top five, they were already pretty famous, so the fifth place would mean nothing on their track record. 

Vulpix licked Stephen’s face, jostling the Pokeball chain around his neck. The corner of his lips tugged into a smile as he attempted to get her to stop, his pace slowing. 

“Jiyi, calm down, I know you’re excited-” 

The fox-pokemon scrambled out of his arms, jumping from Stephen’s shoulder and nestling on his head like a mismatched toupe. It curled into his mohawk, softly snoring as it drifts off to sleep. Rolling his eyes in endearment, Stephen continued his journey, checking through the messages on his Chatotter. They were mostly people sad about him not accepting challengers but a lot of people were also excited about Ribbonfest. He had to admit himself, that he was excited as well, liking a few comments and replying to some as he scrolls along. Although he didn’t really know much about the coordinator scene, he enjoyed watching the shows and seeing tactics for that he could use in battle himself. 

Dan recently posted a picture on Chatotter with himself and his Gallade, both sitting at a table eating cupcakes together. The caption read, _‘hanging out with the most beautiful pokemon I know after getting her skirt fixed’_ with several heart emojis. Stephen rolls his eyes, closing his phone and shoving it in his pocket. He huffed, raising a hand to call over a taxi, one rolling in not too long after. 

“Where to Stephen?” The old man driving looks over the chair, smiling at Stephen as he puts vulpix in the seat next to him.

“Golden-locket square, please.”

The car pulls off slowly into the street, the brisk hum of its engine rolling and soothing the gym leader. Stephen slides down in the chair, checking his phone again out of boredom. Nothing new was going on. His group chat with Dan and the Ribbonfest hosts were full of really bad pokemon memes, which he decided to ignore and instead comment on the time he should be there tomorrow. This, however, was ignored as a shocked picture of a pikachu is posted by Dan.

Stephen shook his head, watching buildings roll by outside of the windows. The traffic was slow but it allowed him to mull over in his hatred for Jay. _Like why were his eyes always closed?_ He hummed as he stared out of the window, drumming his fingers on his knee. 

16 minutes later, Stephen had finally made it to Golden-locket square, picking up vulpix and carrying her out of the car. Almost instantly he bumps into a stranger, almost knocking them off their feet.

“Sorry!”

“Watch it!” Stephen barks back.

The stranger runs away, readjusting his yellow back and cap. He holds a Kirlia’s hand, guiding her through the busy streets. Stephen checks over vulpix, making sure she wasn’t hurt before making his way to the hotel. However, this journey was soon stopped, a flood of people bombarding him.

“Ah, Gym Leader Stephen!” “He’s so cute, especially that Vulpix of his!” “Hey, Stephen sign my Pokeball!”

His grip tightened on Vulpix, holding her to his chest protectively as he flashed fake smiles to everyone. He was too busy and just wanted to make sure his pokemon were safe. 

“I’m a bit busy, perhaps some other time?”

He shuffled through the crowds, nestling his head into vulpix’s curls as they shuffle through. The Golden Gates hotel shouldn’t be too far from Golden-locket square if Stephen remembered correctly. _There it is!_ Photographs flashed as well as people cheering as Stephen flashes an ID at the guards, pushing the turnstile and heading into the luxury hotel. He was greeted by the sprawled out red carpet and leafy billows. Stephen scrunched up his nose at the distinct smell of bleach and the old-timey paintings on the walls that seemed to watch him with every step. Vulpix wiggles out of Stephen’s arms, yipping cheerfully and running circles around the man. 

And then he saw him- sitting down in one of the leather couches and scrolling through stuff on his phone. Messy blonde hair and heterochromatic eyes looking dully at the screen. A goomy lies in his lap, one hand petting it absent-mindedly. His eyes dart up from the screen, spotting Stephen checking in at the hotel lobby. Grinning, Jay turns off the phone, letting it fall and then swoop into his jeans pocket as he stands up. The goomy clings to his body, sliding up and onto his shoulder. 

_“Jay.”_ Stephen greets under his breath.

“Stephen! _What a surprise to see you here.”_

Tension laid thick in the air, Stephen silently cursing Jay in his head. Silently, the host slides two keys over to both of the men, too scared to intervein. Neither broke their glare as they took the key, both thanking him.

 _“Yeah,_ I didn’t think I’d see _a fucking clown here.”_

 _“Oh, at least I’m funny,”_ Jay retorts, cracking his knuckles.

The teal-haired host sighs, “No fighting in the lobby, if you are to fight, please do so in your room or in the arena.”

Stephen’s gaze snaps away from Jay’s, instantly staring at the host, “Why did you say room- as in singular? _Why did you say singular!”_

The host winces at Stephen’s tone, raising his hands defensively and backing up slightly, “Hey, no need to be hostile-

 _“Yeah, no need to be hostile, Stephen. A lot of_ important people are coming and I’m _sure_ it’s no problem for two fellow gym leaders to bunk up.”

Stephen’s blood boiled. _Jay knew about this, he fucking knew about this- of course Jay knew about this! Why else would he be tormenting him right now?_ Stephen feels his face warm as he clenches his fists in anger. He couldn’t handle the sheer anger that he felt towards the man right now. A soft wetness tickles his fingers, making his anger slip away almost completely. _Almost_. Vulpix smiled at Stephen, wagging her tails. It was only going to be a week. Just a week to deal with Jay. How hard could that be?

“Of course! In fact, I’m heading to our room right now!” Stephen checks the key number before running off to the stairs, Vulpix waddling behind him. 

Jay rolls his eyes, leaning on the counter as goomy slides onto his face. He tears its slug-like body with a loud pop, settling it next to his feet on the floor.


	2. Welcome to Poinode

The hotel hallway was silent and the lack of sound made Stephen's anger grow further. He'd become less and less accustomed to controlling his temper over the years- having no exact memories of what he used to be like around strangers as a child. Whilst he was a kind-hearted man to his pokemon, caring for them; grooming them and patching them up after battles; He was a harsh and bitter shell to those outside of his inner circle and to those in it, even. Of course, being a gym leader, he had a reputation to uphold, having to smile and play things off to the general public. Lying to most people had become an easy second-nature to him and even moreso when he hated someone. Yet to those who _knew_ Stephen and talked to him on a regular basis-They knew that he could be as prickly as a cactus when the time calls for it. So, Stephen cracks his knuckles as he walks down the hall, muttering curses under his breath to Jay as Jiyi, his vulpix, trots alongside him. The small pokemon sighs, rolling her eyes at her trainer yet still listening intently. 

_Room 11, floor 3_

11 was seen as an unlucky number to some as it's the first number you can't count on your fingers as well as being one month off from a full year. And thinking this, Stephen couldn't help but laugh bitterly in his mind. Out of all the people to be roomed with- a possible of _six_ other gym leaders, _total strangers_ and even his friends- Stephen had to be roomed with Jay. It was as if the world was out to get him, to unleash it's pent up karma all out on him. Though, from as far as he knew, Stephen hadn't done anything to deserve this. So _why?_ Why was the world dumping its bullshit on him?

He twists the key harshly, as if it was a knife in Jay's side, opening the door. 

The room was lavish, with cream wall and a crystal chandelier light hanging from the ceiling. It twinkled in the daylight, the giant curtains pulled back so floods of light could filter in through the open windows. Jiyi barks, running along the padded carpet and underneath a dark oak desk, several books already laying on it. Stepping inside, Stephen saw a small kitchen area with a kettle and microwave as well as a bucket with a wine bottle in. Several glasses were placed next to it as well as a paper note tied to its side. Curious, Stephen drops his bag and picks up the note, reading it.

_Dear Gym leaders Mr Ng and Mr Ko,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience and short-notice of this sudden adjustment. As a token gesture, we offer this bottle of champagne as well as 100,000 poke worth of food or alcoholic beverages at the bar or diner between you both. Please enjoy your stay and have a great time at Ribbonfest._

_-Sincerely Miss Hour_

Stephen tears the note in half, holing it to the vulpix and watching as she sniffs it before promptly burning it. Smirking, he ruffles her locks, smoothing them back on her head. He stretched upwards, yawning quietly, although not tired. Groaning, he falls back on the double bed, the pillows bouncing with his added weight. Jiyi's bell chimes as she waddles around the hotel room, sniffing and marking the place with her own scent. 

Stephen felt tired, perhaps it was his anger draining or maybe it was due to him not sleeping in a bed for three days. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed's soft mattress. Damn, it felt like he hadn't slept on something soft in years. Adjusting his position on the bed, Stephen rested his head on the pillows, sighing quietly to himself. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even that goddamn idiot, Jay. He sinks into the sheets, breath evening out slowly but surely. A small mass rests onto his stomach, curling up with a dull purr. Stephen couldn't help but smile at Jiyi's actions, resting an arm over her body. 

The door swept across the carpet, soundless and closed again with a click. Jay's expression falls as he steps in, goomy dripping in his arms. His trainers pad across the carpet before stopping at the silk-white sheets of the bed. He places Goomy down, sitting next to him. Jay pets Goomy's head as it slides across the bed, slithering around. His eyes land on the bottle of champagne in the ice, a grin crossing his face. As quiet as he could, Jay removes the bottle and puts the bucket of ice on the floor, sending out a munchlax. Before the pokemon could even utter a word, he puts a finger to its mouth. The munchlax complies as he points to the bucket of ice, punching a fist into his palm. Nodding, the munchlax's fist lights aflame, landing in the bucket and melting the ice at an instant. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, resting it in the air and making it record. Nodding at munchlax, Jay throws the bucket of water onto Stephen, jolting the man awake within seconds. 

"What the fuck Jay!" He shouts.

Stephen's hand lands into something gooey and soft, goomy shifting his body around the hand as he draws away. Jay chuckles to himself, taking the phone from the air and turning the camera to face himself.

"Welcome to Poinode bitch!" 

"I swear to god I'm going to end you!" 

Jay turns off the camera, slipping his phone back into his pocket and putting the bucket back on the kitchen-area counter. He leans against it with a shit-eating grin, audio playing from his phone over and over again.

"Ahhh, this is golden." Jay wipes away a fake tear.

Stephen topples out of bed, messing up the covers in an attempt to take Jay's phone off of him, "Delete that right now!"

Although slightly shorter than Stephen, Jay sits on the counter, only just keeping the phone out of Stephen's reach. The two throw annoyed quips back and forth between each other as Stephen stands on his tip-toes, attempting to grasp the phone. Jay's other arm was pushing back against his wet shirt, keeping Stephen at a far enough distance for him to be able to post the video. His phone snickered along with him as it slides behind Jay and into his pocket. 

Stephen grits his teeth, pulling Jay from off the counter and taking the bucket. He slams the bucket down onto Jay's head, pushing him back into the counter with a grunt. Jay lifts the bucket in time to see Stephen storming off into the bathroom, vulpix in tow. The door shakes as it's shut, making Jay roll his eyes and put the bucket back onto the counter. _Stephen needs to grow up,_ He thought, bed sinking under his weight. Goomy slides up his back, resting around Jay's neck. 

"Lax-Lax, Munchlax!" The munchlax waddles over, crawling up Jay's leg.

It runs around in circles on the bed, chanting over and over again as it does so. Jay holds his head in hands, rubbing the sore spot. He'd never understand why Stephen hated him so much but he'd grown so used to it that it just became second nature to torment him back. Jay scrolls through his phone again, checking the comments on his recent post.

**'OMG did you guys see the way Charlie was just adorable? #we_stan_a_goomy'**

** 'Jays laugh will never compare to Stephens' **

** 'haha, what if these two,,,, shared a bed,,,jk jk,,,,,,unless???  ** 👀 👀 👀'

He raised an eyebrow at the last comment, turning left and right. There was only the, now wet, double bed he sat on, pillows rustled and sheets now a mess due to munchlax's running. Goomy slithered around and up to his arm, almost eating Jay's phone if it wasn't partially sentient and dodge out of the way. Jay let himself fall into the creases, staring up at the ceiling with a blank look. _Why did Stephen hate him?_ Was a question that used to cross his mind several times- now it just felt normal. He knew it was sheer coincidence that the two would always be attending the same events. That the two would probably be at each other's throats for the foreseeable future. So it left the man often questioning where the hatred even came from to start off with? Had Jay done something? He'd like to think he didn't, though with the number of people who lost to his gym he'd already made a few 'enemies'. Jay doubted that _that_ of all things was the case though. 

Munchlax ran into his shoulder.

_Yeah, if anything were to change, life would be weird._

Jay reached a hand up to his head, still throbbing with fleeting pain. He laughed quietly to himself.

The bathroom door opens and closes again, Stephen walking out with Jiyi in his arms. He sits down at the desk, leaving the vulpix in his lap as he plays some random games on his phone. Jiyi clambers out of his lap, unnoticed by the trainer as she stumbles over to the bed, leaping onto it and pawing at the goomy. In response, he nuzzled into her side, the two sitting and talking as their trainers sat mute. Goomy swatted at Jiyi's bell, dinging it repeatedly as the fox rolled around. It was a pleasant change for the pokemon who were accustomed to the silence between their trainers. They laughed and played around the room, freeing some other pokemon to join the fun. Soon a munchlax, vulpix, skitty, goomy and chandelure all gathered together on the bed, their trainers oblivious to this meeting. 

"Ti, skitt-skitty-ti!"

"ande, cha-lure,"

"Pix!"

Day soon had faded into night and it left the pokemon weary, most pressing the buttons on their pokeballs themselves to go to sleep. Some opting to sleep around the room or nuzzle up together in a drawer. Goomy and Jiyi still sat together on the bed, engaged in mindless chatter whilst the two trainers still sat in complete silence. It was starting to dawn on the trainers, and the pokemon's minds about how these two were actually going to get some sleep tonight. Stephen was clearly too stubborn to even talk to Jay at the time, leaving it up to the blonde to start a conversation with him. Jay coughed into his gloves, making Stephen look up from his phone.

"So there's one bed-"

"I can see that," Stephen instantly interrupted Jay, twisting his body in the chair to face him, "And I'm sleeping in it."

"Give me one good reason why."

"I've been camping out for three days whilst you just live on the other side of the city." 

"Fine," Jay huffs, not wanting to push further," but we're switching every night."

"Fine!"

Jay pulled goomy away from vulpix, it's little arms reaching out for its newfound friend as Jay goes into the bathroom. He leaves the door open, a Milotic coming out and curling up into the bathtub. Jay follows in pursuit, holding goomy to his chest. Milotic wraps around his body loosely, supporting his head and resting her own on his stomach. Stephen glares into the bathroom's darkness, taking his jacket from his waist and dropping it onto the floor. He takes off his shirt, the heat of the room getting to him, and slides under the covers, Jiyi curling up into the pillow beside him. The bedroom light clicks off and the two are soon encased in darkness, waiting to drift off to sleep counting mareep or wooloo.


	3. Ice in the morning

Warm sunlight filtered through the windows, it's harsh glare leaving patterns across the room. The summer heat was thick, any fabric clinging to sweat-drenched skin and trying to glue it'self down. The traffic outside was busy, loud and a general earache for anyone who dared to listen. People yelling over one another, many waiting outside of the hotel to mob their idols. Stephen's eyes squinted at the bright light, instantly closing as he rolls away from the sun's glare. His arms brush up against ruffled fur, making him pull the small body closer to his. Jiyi yawned, paws patting Stephen's chest and claws gently tapping his skin. Stephen looked down with a smile on his face, eyes now open and looking into the vulpix's blinking ones. He brushed back the pokemon's tousled curls, her head nuzzling into his palm as he woke up.

"Morning," He whispered, "Rotom, what's the time?" 

The phone buzzed to life floating out from between the sheets," bzzt! It's 11:51 AM!"

"Oh, Okay." Stephen buried himself deeper into the covers, too tired to process what the phone had actually said, "Wait- what!"

Stephen shot up, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed. He pulled his shirt on, tying his jacket around his waist and neatening the bed. Not bothering to look into the bathroom, he adjusts his mohawk in the tv screen; lifting Jiyi up, he runs out of the room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. He took long steps down the hall, almost running at one point. Jiyi's tails flailed in the quick steps as Stephen leaves the hotel just as quick as he entered. The streets were crowded with paparazzi and fans, cameras flashing as Stephen ran away from them. _He was going to be late, goddamnit not now!_ He held onto Jiyi with a tight grip, pushing his way through the crowd and towards Golden-Locket centre. There wasn't a point in taking a taxi due to it's close proximity to the hotel, yet it was still a pain to get to. He huffed, rounding a corner as he was bombarded with questions. 

Not too much longer had he arrived at Golden-Locket centre, RibbonFest having already opened. People dressed up as pokemon and characters alike were flocked around the square, talking around the golden statue of honedge and klink. Many were dressed in fine clothing, ready to compete in the tournament underneath the city. A lot of people were heading down the stairs and into the main event. Stephen followed their line, waving hurridly towards fans as he ran down the steps. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He skipped every two steps, soon reaching the bottom.

The meeting room was just under the statue, Stephen showing his ID to the guards at the door and ducking into the room as soon as possible. A few people look in his direction, confused as to the sudden slamming of the door. One person, who was previously sitting and talking with Dan, smiled at Stephen, waving him over. They were dressed in pale blue clothing, a white ribbon holding his hair back. Dan, in wide contrast, was in a pink hoodie, his umbreon in his lap. 

"Stephen, what took you so long!" He rested a hand on the table, a few papers splayed in front of him and Dan.

Pulling out a chair, Stephen rolls his eyes, sitting next to the two and letting go of Jiyi, "That idiot kept me up all night with his snoring, he's as loud as a snorlax when it comes to snoring."

Dan laughs, gathering the papers together and stacking them into a neat pile, "That's a little harsh, he can't be _that_ bad."

"I heard his snores from the _bathroom!_ Of course it's bad!"

"Wait, why was Jay in the bathroom?" The other man asked, tilting his head in confusion and taking the papers from Dan.

"I don't know Hosuh! Maybe because there was only one bed!" Stephen yells at the silver-haired boy, making him sink into his seat slightly," Also why are you even back here? I get Dan being here because his parents are rich and stuff, but you're not a gym leader or the champion."

"Fans...there were _so many_ and I couldn't catch a break. One of the hosts let me in." Hosuh sinks into his seat slightly, shuddering at the thoughts.

Dan and Hosuh caught Steven up on the events that were going to occur. This year, Ribbonfest was being spilt into the usual 5 events and each one would last 1-2 days, save the battle event and the after-finals event which would both last for three. It would be explained again later, so they only caught him up on the essentials of the meeting. There were going to start with 90 people in total and end with 5 winners. Stephen could understand the pressure Hosuh was under. In the first round, it would instantly be cut down to 50 people, the top 5 being guaranteed a place in the finals. And, with Hosuh being famous worldwide, the pressure to at least score top 20 was on. He pated Hosuh's back, wishing him luck just as the door slammed open.

"You fucking bitch! Why didn't you wake me up!"

Silence fell on the room as all eyes landed on Jay, his hair a usual mess and sunset eyes glaring down at Stephen.

Stephen began to laugh. He didn't know why, yet he couldn't help but laugh. His fist pounding on the table as he started to cry with laughter. Jay raised an eyebrow as Hosuh and Dan ever-so-slightly moved their chairs away from the hysterical gym leader. Stephen's laughter didn't die down for a good thirty seconds, as to which he was wiping tears from his eyes with a sick grin on his face.

" _What? You thought- you_ actually _thought that I was going to wake you up?_ After you dunk a whole bucket of boiling water on me? If I wasn't used to curing burns that would have hurt! _Are you mental?"_

Jay's angry expression falters. Was the water really that hot? He felt a pit of guilt pooling in his stomach as people turn their eyes onto him. Some had looks of ' _is that true?',_ others thought Stephen was clearly overdramatizing the incident. Though Jay couldn't help but feel a slight truth in Stephen's words, he couldn't help but feel like it was the man's hatred clouding his words. So, he decided to not believe him, strolling across the room and not sparing a second glance at Stephen. ' _He's just being childish'_ Jay thought, _'It was ice to water, there was no steam.'_

Chatter slowly but surely began to rise amongst the people again, awkwardness still hanging in the air from the previous conflict. Having stood up in his rant, Stephen slams himself back into his chair, crossing his arms. Dan inches his chair back to Stephen's first, resting a hand on his back and patting it. This, however, was in vain- Stephen simply rolling his shoulder away from Dan. Hosuh got up from his chair, heading over to a teapot and pouring some of the tea inside into three cups. Carrying them over on a tray, he sets them on the table; taking a cup for himself.

"Hey, cheer up, the contests start after lunch! Just grab something to eat for now and relax. At least you don't sit next to Jay in the boxes."

Stephen felt a smile crawl onto his face, taking the tea and drinking some of the hot contents, "I guess, thanks Hos."

Hosuh replied with a 'no problem' before taking a sandwich off the plate in the centre of the table. He was excited, yet nervous at the same time. He'd placed 17th in last season's Ribbonfest, and this year he was aiming for the top 5. He just hoped- prayed that he could at least beat the first tournament, not wanting to have to battle for a spot in the other three competitions. 

About 30 minutes after lunch, the intercoms had called all competitors to the backstage as well as those with tickets to enter the main hall for the contest to start. Hosuh had decided to wait about ten minutes before leaving, not wanting to get caught up in the crowds upon crowds of people. When he poked his head out of the meeting room, Hosuh was met with practically barren halls. Those who didn't own tickets had most likely gone to watch it on the screens outside. He patted his pokeball belt, nodding in affirmation as he began his journey to the backstage. Turning paths and corners, Hosuh was nearing the backstage entrance. That was until one particular corner where he bumped head-first into someone.

"Ah, sorry!" He said out of instinct, rushing to pick up his scattered pokeballs. 

One of them had bounced and out jumped an emolga, yet a floatzel also helped in picking up the pokeballs, stacking them on his head and bouncing them.

"No, it's fine! I've been here enough, I should have known where to go-oh my god..." The stranger's voice trailed off as he looked up, staring at Hosuh.

Hosuh met his gaze, looking into dark brown eyes. He could tell just by the stranger's tone that he'd been recognized, already internally screaming to run. Floatzel handed a few pokeballs back to Hosuh as he came to his feet, offering a hand to the stranger.

"Well, I, uh, guess you know me already," He laughs nervously, putting a great ball in the stranger's hand, "It's nice to meet you!"

The stranger fumbled to put it in his belt, passing one of the silver pokeballs back to Hosuh," You too, hey can you sign my uh, my book?" 

"Of course," Hosuh smiles, taking the book and pen from the stranger, "Who am I addressing it to?"

"Jo! Just Jo-" Jo cut himself off, trying to not make a fool of himself.

Hosuh scrawled his name in Jo's book, underneath Falkner's and next to Dawn's. There were a lot of famous trainers in there too, as well as gym leaders and even some elite four members. As per usual, he scribbled a small heart next to his name, adding another one and handing the pen and book back to Jo. Emolga crawled up his shoulder, resting there for now. Jo opened the book, his face a flustered mess as he thanked Hosuh.

"Ah, it's no problem, really!" Hosuh waved his hands, dismissing Jo's thanks.

"Wait, shouldn't you be backstage right now?" Jo asked, reluctantly.

Hosuh's eyes widened before he broke off into a sprint, ponytail flailing behind him. He yelled a swift goodbye to Jo over his shoulder. Jo stood watching Hosuh run, looking back into his book again at the message before closing it and scanning over the map. Turning in the opposite direction, Jo beckoned floatzel along, matching Hosuh's speed.

[ ](https://fontmeme.com/signature-fonts/)

Stephen faked a cough, kicking the seat in front of him slyly with his actions. Jay jerked in his seat, yet seemed unfazed by this action. A smug smile crossed Stephen's face as he fist-bumped Dan. Misson succeeded, get a petty one-up on Jay. Nothing much was going on on the stage, except the fact that the announcer would be on soon. Dan skimmed through tonight's shows reading the titles of each mini-performance. They were going in alphabetical order for the regions, meaning Alola was up first. _'Crashed waves', 'Kleptomaniac of dawn', 'Prince of Ice'_. Dan couldn't help but grin at the title Hosuh had gone with. He hadn't told anybody what he was going to perform yet had been practising non-stop. Needless to say, when Dan pointed this out to Stephen they were both curious as to what would occur.

The fuzzy sound of a mic tapping could be heard as the TV screens above the stage flickered on, a pink-haired woman coming onto stage with a smile on her face. She wore a crisp white dress shirt and a pale blue skirt, white glasses framing her eyes, " Good afternoon Poinode! My name is Pau and I'm pleased to introduce the city's very first Ribbonfest tournament!" 

Loud cheers roared from the crowd, everyone excited for the month of events to come.

"As we all know today and tomorrow we'll be holding the Show tournament! For those _few_ who don't know, however, I'll explain."

The Tv screen split into two, one coming up with a cartoon diagram, the other showing Pau's face as she continued.

"Ribbonfest is set into 4 tournaments over a month to see who will be crowned the national coordinator! Tonight and tomorrow will be based on short performances from our competitors. Each performance tonight will be scored out of 30 by the champions of each region!"

A wave of chants and cheers stops Pau from continuing, yet she laughs this off, continuing after they cease.

"The top five from tonight will move onto the finals and be safe! However, for those who lost will have a chance to get into the finals later this month! Remember, even if you're safe, you can still enter a contest and win to narrow down the competition for the final battle! Our first acts tonight come from Alola, could you please give a welcome to Maleah with her performance ' _Crashing Waves!'"_

* * *

Nerves bubbled in Hosuh's chest, rising and popping rapidly. He was on next, the end of the current performance was nearing and he was on next. Clefairy gripped onto Hosuh's hand, holing it tightly and swaying left and right. All Hosuh could do was follow the actions, finding himself calming down slightly. 

"That was an amazing 140 points there Kanu! Now, could you please give it up for Alola's famous face: Hosuh and...The Cutie Crew!"

_He could do this._

Silence filled the room, excitement bubbling in everyone’s chests. The stage was still, not a person, nor pokemon to be seen in the darkness. 

A sudden burst of white light shot across the stage, illuminating the skitty as it dimmed out again. The area was soon covered in pale light, lower-stage covered in ice and sylveon standing in the centre, small ice-skating boots on his feet. Fog lightly crept onto the stage from either side, meeting in the middle. And on the balcony above, with his back turned to the audience, was Hosuh. His hair, resting just above his white tailcoat, splayed in the air as he turned around, placing both hands on the railing. With a firm press on the railing, he jumped, body curling into it’ self as he spun in the air. Gentle pink light surrounded his body as he easily landed, the violins starting to play. The soft melody echoed along with the high piano spikes, all eyes trained on Hosuh as he began to move along to the music.

His ice-skates rolled across the ice with ease, the sylveon moving alongside him. They twisted and spun across the stage, moving together in unison with smiles on their faces. Hosuh threw a silver ball into the air, as the Violin stuck a high note, Slyveon jumping up and kicking it back towards the balcony. In the shine of red light, an emolga flies out electric sparks instantly jumping off of her cheeks and breaking the ice from the outside inwards around the two. Misdrevious flashes in a lick of electricity in the background, her eyes glowing a dark red in the shadows of the balcony. The same pink glow from before surrounding Hosuh and Slyveon raising them both high into the sky. Shards of ice followed before instantly being shattered into a glitter-like shimmer. The crowd roars with applause, watching what might happen next.

From both sides of the stage ran Clefairy and Skitty, the two meeting in the middle. They turned towards Misdrevious, light pooling in Clefairy’s paws and gathering in Skitty’s mouth. The burst of ice and starlight bounce around the stage, creating patterns before splitting into two beams and narrowing in on Misdrevious. Four electro balls halt the attack, Pikachu and Emolga standing proud on the railing above Misdrevious. 

The pink around Housuh and Slyveon fluctuates in brightness as Misdrevious floats forward. Clefairy and Skitty both prepare another ‘attack’ on the pokemon, determination in their eyes. All of a sudden, Hosuh and Sylveon get dragged into the darkness, leaving only the five pokemon on the stage.

Pikachu jumps down, emolga swooping and catching her on her back. The two land in front of misdrevious, growling at clefairy and skitty. The two beams of ice-light merge together again, darting around the stage and occasionally going over the audience. Misdrevious and the two electric-type pokemon start charging a pink-tinted electro balls, all rising and falling in place. Everything collided in bright pink light, smoke obscuring the stage. As the smoke and fog dissipated, Hosuh and sylveon stand alone on stage, his ice-skates switched out for black shoes. The music fades to quiet strings as the two start to dance across the stage again, one by one his other pokemon joining in. As time passes, the strings pick up until, finally, it strikes.

Everyone falls to the ground, four pink electro balls floating above the pokemon with misdrevious floating above everyone else on stage. 

It’s quiet for a few seconds, nobody moving, all watching the stage. Then the crowd roars with excitement, people standing up in their seats and clapping. Hosuh stands up, out of breath and panting as he takes a bow. His eyes linger on the box, watching his friends cheer and clap for him. 

_He did it._


	4. Dinner Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason Jay and Stephen only have one bed is because Leon's CHARIZARD needed six-

"That's a 30 from me, love! I really wanted to let out _charizard_ to see this!" Leon laughed, slapping a hand onto the desk with a grin.

Iris sighs from across the panel, facepalming at her cousin. Why he was so obsessed with charizard she'd never know. Pau laughs, wrapping an arm around Hosuh's shoulder.

"Alright and that's a total of 210 points currently putting Hosuh in the lead as of now! Hosuh, how does this make you feel?" She shifts over her mic to Hosuh, the coordinator tensing up.

"Oh, well I...I think that other people will _definitely_ beat me. There's a lot of great coordinators here." He scratches the back of his head, looking down at the floor.

Pau pats Hosuh on the back, making him lurch forward slightly. After Hosuh leaves, She welcomes the next competitor, loud rock music blaring out as they run on stage. Housh gulps, his pokemon sitting around him on one of the crates. Slowly but surely he eased his breath, nerves fading from him. He didn't get why he still got nervous, Hosuh had been doing it for a good few years now. Perhaps it was the fact that he was performing in front of his friends. _And that cute trainer?_ Hosuh's face heated up at the thought. No, he couldn't have gained a crush on some random guy he met for 30 seconds. Surely? He covers his face with his hands. _Yeah, it's just a small crush- they happen all the time! Right?_ Hosuh groans leaning his head back on the wall. No chance, not one. Sylveon places both of his paws on Hosuh's lap, wrapping a ribbon around his arm. 

"Thanks, Theo...you all did amazing, everyone, return."

The group of pokemon got zapped back into their pokeballs, all except Sylveon. It nuzzles into his chest, Hosuh flattening his ears back and watching them spring back up again. Theo barks and curls up on his lap a low purr emitting from him; Hosuh stroked Sylveon's fur, closing his eyes. It wasn't as if he was going to see him again- _right_? Hell, Hosuh was still having a hard to remembering the guy's name. He closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep as loud chants sound from the stage. He's just another person, nothing special. 

_And his eyes were so pretty._

"Nghh, no~!" Hosuh stood up, Sylveon leaping off in time and looking up at his trainer.

A few coordinators gave Hosuh a weird look or side-glance but didn't stop their conversations. Hosuh could feel himself blushing so he left backstage, going out into the halls and heading to the boxes. Perhaps just clearing his head would help. After a good few minutes, Hosuh had arrived at the box's door, pushing it open and leaning against the wall. He noticed his friends sitting near the front, so he decided he'd wait until the current performance had finished. There was an empty seat next to Dan, so he decided to quickly slide into it as everyone stood up and clapped. As Dan sat back down, he pat Hosuh on the back.

"Congrats man, that was awesome!" 

"haha, aw thanks, I kinda lost myself a little there," Hosuh admitted as Sylveon jumped onto his lap," but yeah, thanks."

Stephen kicked the chair in front of him like a petty toddler, repeating this action again and again. Jay eventually shifted forward in his seat, only feeling the small shockwave of pressure from Stephen's kicking now. After all, he saw no reason to react, so why bother? Not getting an actual reaction anymore, Stephen slid down in his seat, legs now under Jay's chair. Dan snickered and ruffled Stephen's mohawk, the man pretending (or at least Dan hoped he was pretending) to bite his fingers off in response. He had to do a double-take when he saw Hosuh sitting next to Dan.

"Holy shit when did you get here?" Stephen sits up in his chair in surprise.

"A few seconds ago?" Hosuh questions himself, shrugging.

"Damn," Stephen mumbles, sliding back down in his chair," You want the butler to get you anything?"

"What? You guys have a butler!" Hosuh whisper-yelled, leaning across Dan.

Dan pushes Hosuh back, "Yeah, whenever you sit in a box you pretty much always get a butler."

"Noo, that feels wrong-" "Wouldn't you know rich boy-"

Dan rolled his eyes at the two's comments, turning his attention back to the show. Stephen started to poke Dan, bored of what was on stage; whilst Hosuh just kept quiet, watching it on one of the Tv screens. Turning the screen's brightness down to low, Dan sent a message to the group chat, suggesting that Jay, Hosuh, Stephen and himself go out to get some food after this. A phone pinged, making Jay shuffle and quickly turn down his own brightness. He sent an okay symbol back, quickly shutting off his phone again. Dan grinned, patting Sylveon's head and looking back up just in time to see a coordinator juggle rings of fire as her pokemon lit, created and threw them to her. It was actually really stunning, he leaned forward in his seat, watching the flames jump high as they barely scrape her palms. The fire leapt high and it's cackling and heat could be felt even from the distance he was standing at.

Dan had to snap himself out of it, the cold night air hitting him in the face as he walked up the steps and out of Ribbonfest. The moon was high yet unseen due to clouds blocking its vision, no pale light casting on the ground below. Streetlamps that lined the paths and hedges around Golden-Locket square were warm sources of light, brightening the features of his friends as they all talked semi-happily amongst one another. He had to blink twice, shaking himself out of his thoughts. The show had come and gone so fast, Dan hadn't even noticed that he had put a coat on. Stephen was, as per usual, hissing profanity at Jay whilst Jay kept on making smug remarks. Hosuh was trying to balance the two out with regular conversation, to which he would get a normal reply from both- yet it would end with the two butting-heads over the topic. All Dan could do was watch these arguments with a slight grin, picking up his pace slightly to match the groups. 

"I think we should use the restaurant at the hotel, we don't have to walk far then," Jay said, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a spring in his step.

Stephen smirked, "For once I agree with Jay, we _should_ go to the hotel." 

A concerned look crossed Dan and Hosuh's faces, having never seen the two directly agree on something before. Hosuh looked at them and back at Dan, who in return gave the same confused look. Having been slightly left behind, they ran to walk alongside the two, sandwiching Stephen and Jay in the middle. Stephen grit his teeth and bared with the situation for now, Jiyi trotting in front of him along with Jay's goomy. He'd never bothered to learn the names of Jay's pokemon and saw no need to do so in the future. Thankful for the not-so-crowded streets, he dipped his head down, keeping his eyes on the path and Jiyi's bouncing tails. Her bell was a distinct sound the jingled in the night, reassuring him that she was safe. Stephen couldn't help but smile at this, watching her run along, trying to keep ahead of the group yet at a pace goomy would still catch up with her.

It wasn't too long later that they arrived back at the hotel, Dan presenting his ID and the guards let everyone inside. They walked through the long room, the scent of bleach still thick and heavy in the air from this morning. The velvety- red carpet went down a few steps with a golden bannister, leading out into a fancy dining room. There were perhaps a hundred white-clothed tables, all of varying sizes and separated with dark-wooded dividers, some holding lava lamps. The lights weren't on, all tables lit with candles or lava lamps around the room. After standing at the host desk for three minutes, they were soon escorted over to a table for four, a giant fish tank sitting behind Jay and Hosuh, soft blue light emanating from the rocks at its base. Housh turned around, to watch a baby dwebble scuttle across the sand and a lovedisc to dart through a fake cave. He turns back around to see Stephen taking the menus and distributing them around the table.

"Hey, why don't I get a menu?" Jay asks, watching as Stephen places one on the floor in front of Jiyi.

" _Wow_ Jay, you neglect pokemon's needs over your own- way to go!" Stephen growls, digging his hands into the table.

"I suddenly don't feel safe-" Dan jokes, a few laughs shared amongst the boys.

"It's okay, you can share menus with me, Jay." Hosuh beams, putting his menu on the table.

Jay slightly raises the next page, looking over the drinks part of the menu, "Thanks."

Not too long after, the boys had placed orders for their pokemon and themselves; the pokemon being let out into the vast back garden to play with table numbers tagged onto them loosely. Now, all they did was sit and talk about random, careless things, sometimes picking up topics they heard from other tables and sometimes making fun of these topics. When the food was dished out it was displaced beautifully, in large portions unlike most fancy establishments yet not crowding the plate. Stephen had a long and thin plate full of sushi and other seafood (to which when laid on the table Hosuh, jokingly, covered up the fish tank); Jay had a cottage pie that steamed gently in the light; Dan opted for a salad whilst Hosuh had apple curry. The group tucked into their meals, still talking about meaningless subjects, what might happen in the tournament. Halfway through, Stephen had stolen all of Dan's tomatoes and used runny ones as weird dips for his sushi. Everyone agreed that was disgusting.

The meal came to a close soon after and Stephen had a whole bag full of pokemon food and fancy drinks waiting for him when the bill was handed over. As everyone paid for their own meals, when it came to Stephen's, he turned to look Jay dead in the eye with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I've already had mine paid for." 

Jay narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Stephen leans back as the waitress leaves the table, resting his arms behind his head, "Yeah, the hotel gave us 100,000 poke to spend at the bar and restaurant here as _'compensation'...Too bad it's all gone now... What, you didn't get a note?"_

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Jay thought, clenching his fists under the table, _I'm actually going to kill him._


	5. Payday Missed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making a Christmas spinoff seeing as it's actually Christmas-season but it's summer in-story. Of course, it would divert highly, due to nobody being in actual relationships yet, but I think it would be a nice spinoff chapter. ^_^

Jay was first to leave the table, the thoughts burning in his mind. They collected and pooled together into one which was the most prominent as he left the refined hall. They never stayed as one clear image, rather ones that would collate together and bundle into mixed ideas. Was he mad? Of course, he was. That, however, was not going to change what had happened and he knew that. So, as he trudged up to the garden and called over his pokemon, he collected his thoughts and only one stuck prominent. Revenge. This wasn't to say he would go to the extremes, still having mixed feelings about the whole 'burning Stephen' incident. Yes, he wouldn't belive it because there was no physical proof. However, if treated quickly, a burn heal will also work on human skin and gradually fix it with ease. He'd had time to think things over and, although not inclined to apologise, he didn't want to actually _hurt_ Stephen. Yet he still wanted to actually get payback due to having spent a high-amount of poke on just food alone; when he could have just used the hotel's provided money. 

_It's complicated._

Because, unlike Stephen, Jay didn't really know where his hatred stemmed from, he saw it as a reflex reaction to whatever Stephen threw at him. And, unlike Stephen, Jay was more composed with his actions; knowing most of the consequences to what he said or had done. And, as his pokemon zapped into their pokeballs, he couldn't help but take a look up at the sky, the moon barely peeking from behind the clouds. Yeah, a small bit of revenge wouldn't hurt. The glass door slides shut again automatically, Jay heading through the dining room and back up the stairs into the lobby. He passed the security table where the guards not on shift were eating dessert, laughing and smiling with each other. Jay couldn't help but smile at them when he had passed.

The lobby was left unattended, the majority of the residents in the hotel currently eating. Jay semi-drags his feet across the floor as he goes up the stairs, stopping at floor three. He couldn't help but yawn, unlocking the door and slowly pushing it open. Although Jay wanted to enact revenge, he couldn't think of anything good; his body finally calling for him to sleep. It was well-gone midnight and the show tomorrow would be straight into the theatre-like room and performances as soon as the doors shut. Although thankful it would start around dusk, having taken his bills for his gym to sort through, it would mean he'd probably be stuck sitting down for most of the day. Well, bills surely wouldn't take that long, he could probably do some training or go to the hotel's pool. 

Jay took no time to sit on the bed, knowing that he'd fall asleep as soon as he would, and took time to execute his plan. He knelt down and pulled Stephen's rucksack from underneath the desk, opening the small front-pocket and rummaging through. Eventually, he was delighted to find the man's wallet, opening it to find his debit card. 

"Rotom, call Kikis Pizza." 

He squinted at the silver numbers, trying to read their small plating as the phone rang out. Whilst doing this, he rifled through his own pocket, finding the menu for Kikis and looking for the most expensive items on the list. It wasn't much later that the phone picked up.

"Kikis pizza, what would you like to order?"

"Hi, It's Jay, could I get five Supremes and one large Half 'n' Half pecha and Kelpsy berry? Oh and a box of 12 pokepuffs?" Jay held back his snickers like a child, grinning to himself stupidly.

"Sure, would you like a surprise batch or specific?" 

"Just include two extra spicy ones and the rest can be a surprise."

"Cash or card?"

"Card, please. It's to the Golden Gate Hotel, floor 3, room 11. If they don't let you in, then just call this number again."

"Alright, we'll be with you within the next hour."

The phone hangs up and Jay lets the phone fly back into his pocket, cracking his knuckles. An eye for an eye _._ But now came the real task, not falling asleep. Well, Jay saw only one solution to that. He took the champagne off of the kitchen counter, popping the cork and tipping its contents into one of the glasses. Swirling around the golden, sheer liquid, he knocks back the drink, almost instantly regretting it. The drink burns slightly due to him not having had champagne in a long time, yet it had this oddly sweet aftertaste that made Jay want some more. He poured another glass, slipping the cork back into the bottle after. He didn't want to get drunk- not yet at least. This time, Jay took his time with the drink, not wanting a repeat of what just happened. He took small sips, pacing around the room to keep himself awake. Curious, he puts down his drink for a few seconds, reading the alcoholic contents of the drink. _18%._ _That's quite a bit for champagne_ , Jay muses, taking another sip from his glass. He hums, putting it back in its place. 

About 45 minutes later, Jay had been called by the delivery guy, giving confirmation that they could come through. He was relatively surprised that, during this time, Stephen was yet to come up to the room. Though he was most likely relishing in the time away from Jay he was finally having. Jay looked out of the window, seeing the small van parked outside the hotel, cars worming past it in the busy traffic. Not much longer now. The elevator's shifting doors could be heard down the hall, Jay deciding to open the room door and poke his head out to make the guy's job a little easier. The black uniform was easily noticed, a large rotom box floating behind them. Scruffy peaks of brown hair poked out under his cap as he waved at Jay. As soon as he reached Jay, 'Jimmy's' (as his nametag read) rotom box landed on the floor, a card scanner on it's top. 

"That's 32,781 poke all together." Jimmy grumbles, voice flat like the angsty teen he is.

Jay scanned Stephen's card on the scanner, the light flashing green twice before the box opened, six thin boxes and one small box sitting inside. Carefully, Jay took them out, thanking the delivery boy and closing the door with his foot. He set the stacks of boxes on the bed, separating the berry pizza and the pokepuffs from the rest. After, he took the stack of five and left them in the bathtub, scribbling a note and taping it to the top of it. Next, he fished out some napkins and took one normal pokepuff and one spicy one, leaving them on top of the pizza stack. Putting the berry pizza and the rest of the pokepuffs into the fridge, Jay could finally rest, falling back onto the bed and landing with a bounce. He murmurs quietly, not getting under the covers and quickly falling fast asleep.

Stephen lazily waved at Dan as he left the elevator, walking down the hall and rubbing his tired eyes. As per usual, Jiyi trots beside him, her bell ringing with each step she takes. He tests the handle, checking if Jay had left it open or not. Surprisingly it was left unlocked, the door pushing open with ease and allowing Stephen to enter. He couldn't help but huff as saw Jay curled up on the bed, remembering that he was sleeping in the bathtub tonight. So, when Stephen entered the bathroom, bag of treats and expensive drinks in hand, he was confused to find a stack of pizza's, two pokepuff's sitting on top with a note.

_Thanks for paying me back, here's something for you in return :)_

Dropping the note to the floor, Stephen put the boxes onto the toilet, letting them drop and the pokepuffs roll around on the lids. Picking the two treats up, he held the orange one down to the vulpix's level. She sniffs the treat before taking the whole thing into her mouth, chewing happily on the sticky centre. Stephen takes the other, shrugging and eating the bite-size treat whole. It didn't really taste of anything, though there were hints of a prickle in the back of his throat that led Stephen to believe it was supposed to be spicy. Stephen snorts, flicking off the bathroom light and getting into the bathtub. Jiyi hopped in after, curling up on his chest and resting her head on his heart.

_Too bad Stephen had no tastebuds._


	6. Moonlight, Spotlight

The park was busy and jam-packed full of people and pokemon alike. Its trees bore the greenest of leaves and its fields were filled with picnics, games and food trucks. Laughter and joy filled the air, people having walks or simply catching up with those they hadn’t talked to in a long time. And, for Dan, Hosuh and Stephen, this was the perfect time to catch up. With the sun high above them and hotdogs and fries in hand, they sat around a bench; pokemon playing not too far away from them. Hosuh dipped one of his fries into ketchup, still getting a mouthful of salt from the food. His nose scrunched up as he reached into his bag, pulling out a bottle of water and taking a long swig. 

“Why do food trucks have to make it so salty?” 

Stephen shrugged, “Because they want you to buy drinks as well, that’s why everywhere does it.”

Dan curiously took one of the fries, not eating from food trucks or stalls often. He shrugs off the taste, not tasting as much salt on the fries as Hosuh had. He takes another, waving it at the coordinator.

“Maybe they put too much on yours, _mine’s_ fine,” Dan eats the fry, only to find out that it was extra salty, “Nevermind, they definitely put too much on.” 

Stephen laughs, taking a bite out of his hotdog. He was glad Jay didn't want to go to the park with them, opting to do paperwork instead. Of course, Stephen didn't envy Jay, paperwork was probably the worst part of being a gym leader, having to upkeep the gym whilst you're gone as well as all the bills and legal documents you needed to take care of. Sometimes Stephen wished he was a child again, starting his adventure in blissful ignorance and wonder, not knowing the trials ahead of him. Yet, as everyone cringes as they eat over-salted chips, trying their best to drain the dryness from their mouths. He couldn’t help but see any better place than the present.

_It was a dark, cold winter’s night, a fire crackling in the middle of three small tents in an empty glade. Wind that shuffled through the dying leaves threatened to blow out the small fire. Three teens sat on the damp grass, having rained earlier that day yet not come across a thick enough log to house all three of them. One with curly, black hair down to their cheeks; another with long silver hair pulled back into a bun and the last with a messy green quiff. They toasted marshmallows over the flames, watching them soften and brown under the heat. With grins on their faces and cheerful chatter amongst them, the boys sat with their pokemon, laughing the night away. A vulpix, marshtomp and eevee all sat closer to the fire, melting pokepuffs on the flames. The vulpix standing proud and flaring it with fire every now and again._

_“Selune, I don’t think we need to burn down the forest!” The black-haired one grinned, leaning forward slightly and pulling the vulpix back._

_She huffed, small black smoke coiling from her mouth as she takes the pokepuff off the stick with her mouth, curling up next to the boy’s feet. Marshtomp ate his off of the stick, chewing with gleeful abandon on the sticky treat. Eevee watched hers melt off of the stick, landing onto the small ring of rocks around the fire. He bats it with his paws into a small pile, eating it one bite at a time. Marshtomp waddled over to the green-haired boy, sitting in his lap, still chewing cheerfully. The teen rubs marshtomp’s head, taking his marshmallows off the fire and pulling one off with his teeth._

_“So, Stephen, what do you want to do when you’re older?” He asks, looking up at the two across from him, “I already know what I want to do.”_

_The black-haired teen rolls his eyes, “Then spit it out!”_

_“I’ll only say if you two tell me yours first!”_

_“Well, I’ll only say if Hosuh says his first!”_

_The quiet boy jumps at the sudden mention of his name, the brush in his hand jerking with the sudden movement. Eevee yowled as it tugged at a knot in his tail, Hosuh swiftly apologising to the pokemon. His cheeks were rosy, wherever it was the campfire or the sudden attention, Hosuh didn’t know. He wasn't used to all the eyes on him, he didn't know what to say._

_"Guys we're not five...geez, uh, I guess I want to build a team and to get money to give to my nana?" Hosuh laughs nervously, clearly irritated with friend's squabbling._

_"You don't want to beat the gyms or anything?" The green one asked._

_"No?"_

_"That's so boring, you should be more like Stephen."_

_"Oh yeah? And what does Stephen want to do?" The green-haired boy raised an eyebrow, putting emphasis on the boy's name._

_"Screw you, Daniel, I can talk however I want! Besides I want to open a gym, that beats Hosuh by a landslide!" Stephen proclaims, rising to his knees slightly in retaliation._

_Dan laughed, raising his hands in mock defence at Stephen's sudden outburst, "I dunno, I kind of like the idea of not doing anything big."_

_"Well, what **do** you want to do, you rich son of a bitch?" _

_Dan shrugged, leaning back in the grass and looking up at the dark sky above them, a far-away look in his eyes. Stephen couldn't help but roll his eyes at Dan's already clear over-dramatizing of the situation whilst Hosuh listened intently._

_"I want to be- I want to get somewhere big without mom and dad's help for once."_

_"Okay edgy-backstory-man, calm down," Stephen ruffling vulpix's fur, smoothing it down again after._

_And, everyone sat around the fire, sharing ambitions and eating treats together under the stars. The forest moving around them, alive with nocturnal life in the trees and the forest floor. Noctowls, bannette and rattata stop to gaze at the fire, to gaze at the youth, relaxed around a fire. And, one by one, they all went back into their tents to sleep for the night, cheerful and happy. The boys ready for another day of adventure in the morning. And when night fell the next day, they'd do the same thing, over and over, from town to city across all of Hauto. The flames died down, leaving the glade in darkness._

When the lights lifted again, Stephen couldn't help but wince at their brightness, covering his face with his eyes. After a long, fun day at the park, he was now seated back in the box's seats, high above the crowd with a birds-eye-view of the stage. The lights had gone out for the previous act, glowing bodies and sparks having flown across the stage to form patterns and tell a story using pokemon's moves. Of course, though, the lights had to be turned back on for the judging, leaving the timid girl standing in the middle of the stage, hiding her face behind a mop of black hair. Stephen idly listened to the scoring, trying to tally up the points she'd gotten in his head. He couldn't wait to just lie back down in bed, knowing he'd have nothing to do until the 13th, later that month. 

"And, with our last act of the night, let's see how the scoreboards have changed!"

The boards across Pau's head lit up, 80 faces of the top coordinators flashing on the screen. From 80th place to 6th place, all was revealed to everyone. Stephen squinted, trying to see if anyone had beaten Hosuh out of the top 5, though he couldn't see his friend's name on the board. satisfied, he listened on as Pau called out the winners.

"In fifth place, the first person who is going to the finals is..."

"In fourth place..."

"In third place..."

"and in second place, just being beaten by 6 points. With 210 points is...Hosuh of Alola!" 

Hosuh walked onto stage, smiling and waving to the audience as his team trailed behind him. He could feel the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. Though having aimed for the top 20, Hosuh had made it to the top 3 and it meant _so much_ and more to him. Like the night before, he saw his friends, standing up and clapping in the box as he was awarded the green ribbon, getting it pinned onto his lapel by Pau. He bowed, pokemon following in quick pursuit with his actions as a rupture of cheers and applause came across the crowd. He rose again in almost perfect sync with his pokemon, tears rolling down his cheeks as he smiles ear-to-ear.

"Wooo, go Hosuh!" "Fuck yeah dude!" "Nice work Hos!"

And, as the audience settled down, the winner was announced to be May, a girl from Hoenn. However, she stood tall, bursting with excitement and glee as she collected her blue ribbon from Pau. After the girl gave her thanks, the stage was cleared for her performance's encore. Hosuh was congratulated by many of his fellow Alolan competitors, receiving pats on the back and questions from the other nine people. So far, he was the only person from Alola who had gotten through, so of course, they were all excited. If none of them got to the finals, Hosuh would be representing their Region. He laughed and talked with his fellow representatives, yet slowly inched towards the door, wanting to meet up with his friends as soon as he could. It wasn't that Hosuh didn't like his fellow coordinators- he loved them all in their own ways- but it was a time he wanted to spend with those familiar to him, to those who had helped him grow as a person. 

He hadn't seen them in so long, face-to-face without distortions in their voices. Hosuh just wanted to celebrate with his friends for the night, relaxing back at the hotel with a guaranteed place in the finals. Alas, he couldn't escape their praise and cheers, all huddling around him with their voices hushed under the loud music. His pokemon mingled behind him, also being crowded by the other trainer's pokemon. Though they seemed to enjoy the attention a lot more than Housh did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a giant gap in my brain- I know I needed it because I can't just skip over the winners but I also had no mc'heckin' clue what to do- The good news is, though, I now have the rest of the plot I actually know after this! :D
> 
> (Also, Crimus special has been planned because who doesn't love a Christler special?)


	7. Bubbles

It wasn’t until much later, the moon’s crescent high in the sky, that they had gotten back to the hotel. The group splitting up to drop off their stuff into their respective rooms to meet up in Hosuh’s soon after. With their pokemon nestled up in their pokeballs, Stephen reluctantly followed Jay into the elevator. The stairs would have taken too long with Hosuh being on one of the higher floors, along with his Alolan competitors. So, as the doors slid shut, the lights for the ground floor and 14th floor also illuminated, they stood in silence in the elevator. Stephen leaned against the railing, staring at the orange numbers as they pass by floor 2. _Great._ He’d most likely be stuck in the elevator with Jay for longer than he’d want to. A staff member came in with a trolley, standing between the two and pressing the floor 2 button. _This was going to take a while._

So, as the elevator dropped off the hotel staff, Stephen stood there, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for the elevator to rise 12 floors. The large mirror behind him made him feel uncomfortable, looming over him. It made him feel as if Jay was watching him, judging him. _Oh, of course Jay was, that’s something he’d just do._ Stephen took a hand out of his jean’s pocket, letting it fall to his side with a middle finger outstretched. Smirking to himself, the elevator rose past 10 and onto 11, almost reaching floor 14. And, when the doors parted on floor 14, Dan walked through them, a backpack on his bag and a bag in his hand. He greeted the two as if there wasn’t a heavy layer of tension between them. 

“What’s in the bags?” Jay asked.

Dan looks into the bag, a loud clink sounding as bottles jostle together, “Sherry, rosé, Malibu, some other stuff I guess.”

“What the fuck are you planning?” Stephen snapped out of his thoughts, resting a hand on his hip.

Dan shrugs, “To get Hosuh drunk.”

About two hours later, the dim light the bedroom lamps painted the room in a similar glow to the liquid the four boys drank out of. Although Hosuh had protested at first, wanting to spend the night sober and go to sleep, it didn’t take much convincing for him to have a few drinks with his friends. He’d always had a weak spot for them and couldn’t help but give in, a memorable night being prefered over a boring memory in years to come. So, he sat on the top half of his bed, drinking out of a glass. Occasionally, Hosuh would kick his legs out, kicking Stephen in the back, who was currently too drunk to even process Hosuh’s ‘attacks’. Hosuh drew his knees back up to his chest, grinning as he poured some more of the beverage into the glass. The bottle was cast to the floor with ease as the last drops pour out of the bottle, it bounced and rolled across the floor, stopping at Dan’s foot. Dan kicked the bottle weakly, watching it tumble and roll past Jay, who sat cross-legged on the floor. Everyone, for a lack of better words, was drunk. Wherever they were a lightweight or extremely hard to get drunk, in one way or another, everyone’s words were slightly jumbled, slurred, whispered or yelled; yet still understood by everyone in the room. If there were onlookers, it would have been a sight to behold, watching the four famous faces talk drunken nonsense.

“Jay, why the _fuck_ are your eyes... _eyes_?” Dan whispers, smooshing his cheek in his hand.

“Because… Because my _moooom_ was a fire type. And my _daaad_ was an electric _type_ ...leave my eyes a _lone_.”Jay squints, pointing at the wrong heterochromic eye respectively. 

_“Wow.”_ Everyone chorused, breaking off into quiet chuckles.

It went silent for only a second until Hosuh kicked Stephen again, following through and pushing him off the bed. Stephen landed face-first into the ground, not making an effort to move from his position.

"Jay's a bitch-ass motherfucker who pissed-who pisses on pokemon," Stephen grumbles into the carpet.

"Stephen that's not very funky of you to say!" Hosuh whines, slapping him on the head.

Jay, in turn, shrugs, "He's said worse."

"What's worse than that!" Dan shouts, rocking back and forth on the chair.

Jay pauses, looking down at his hands and staring at them for a few seconds. There was an evident ringing in his ears from Dan’s statement, loud and echoing in his head. It was enough to pull him out of drunken stupour for a few seconds. His throat was dry from the drinks and felt scratchy, sore and hurt. Though that wasn’t as pressing as the only sober thought he’d had so far. It was one he’d think often yet never was able to get an answer to. His eyes trailed away from his hands, up to Stephen’s body lying flat on the carpet. _Would he get an answer now?_ Of course, there was a small part of him that doubted he’d get _any_ answer. Yet, that part was small and his curiosity on the matter was a lot stronger. Perhaps it was the alcohol that made him want to push for answers, or maybe he was just plain bored of waiting, yet Jay wanted to at least try.

“I don’t know...Stephen, why?” 

He felt close to tears and he was _sure_ that was the alcohol’s fault. Why else would he have the need to cry? His words couldn’t come out properly, nor would they form. And, somewhere in his mind, he could tell he was slipping back into an intoxicated state. Or perhaps he never even left it.

“Because…” Stephen ripped his face from the carpet as if it were stuck like glue “you piss on pokemon!”

Dan gasps, falling backwards off of the chair, “Jay that’s disgusting, how could you!”

Now Jay was crying for all the wrong reasons, “I don’t want to piss on pokemon, you piss on pokemon!”

“No I don’t! Mom wouldn’t let me come over if I did!”

Hosuh continues to weakly attack Stephen, missing most of the time as Stephen stands up. Their bickering was as pointless as watching paint dry. Back and forth, spouting nonsense between one another.

“You’re such a downer you make a wooper frown!”

“A Hatterene doesn’t need to even hear you to want you to shut up!”

“Your mom’s on route 12, she won’t wake up!”

“Fucking monotyper, I-” 

Jay’s words were cut off as he came to his feet, Standing over Stephen, he teetered in place, resting a hand on the bed and having it whacked by Hosuh. _Yeah, he definitely got up too fast._ The bitter and thick feeling rose in his mouth quick and fast, Jay soon vomiting the alcohol out of his system. It dropped down shirt, dribbled down his chin and dripped down Stephen’s socks, seeping into the carpet as Stephen moves away from Jay. Jay, felt _much_ more sober than he thought he did before, heaving again yet tilting his head back and running to where he thought the bathroom would be. The door pushed open with ease and slammed shut again behind him; Jay quickly ducking into the alcove and collapsing at the toilet’s base. He hadn’t even drunk that much, one or two small bottles and the rest was him getting drunk on the atmosphere. It left him with the question of why he was throwing up now. Usually, Jay could hold his liquor, yet tonight seemed to have other plans. His memory was clearing up, remembering the events of the night, no longer mentally intoxicated.

The bowl swam with chunks and a thick soup of Jay’s meals that day, his stomach simply churning further at the smell. His face scrunched up in response to the smell, turning away and resisting the urge to fill the bowl higher. Of course, he had to be the only sober one there, of _course_ he was. _It was just his luck._ After fumbling for a few seconds, Jay pushed the button on the toilet inwards; the chunks drifting down the drain as he rips off some toilet paper. His head was spiralling, the disgusting, foul taste of sick in his mouth.

A part of Jay wished the others had knocked on the door, or even came in to check that he was alright. Hell, he wouldn’t mind if even Stephen wanted to check up on him. Though he knew it was unlikely. For the time he’d gotten to know his friends, he’d learnt that they got drunk quickly yet crashed quicker. He stood up, a lot slower this time, and carefully made his way to the sink, wondering what to do. The taps gushed with water, Jay cupping his hands underneath and taking a long sip of the refreshing drink. There wasn’t much he _could_ do in all honesty. Nobody had any pokemon on them, besides Hosuh that is, and he didn’t want to just leave everyone. _Bingo._ Jay nodded to himself, turning off the tap and shaking off his hands, he knew what to do.

Upon leaving the bathroom, he walked straight past the mindless zombies and to Hosuh’s pokeballs on the kitchen counter, tapping the buttons. One by one, each pokemon zipped out, all confused as they looked around and up at Jay.

“Do any of you know where Hosuh keeps his keycard?” 

“Pika-pi!” Pikachu waved her arms about, leaping up onto clefairy's head.

Jay patted the Pikachu’s head, “Good girl, can you go get it for me? Hosuh’s not in the best state right now.”

The pikachu jumped onto the bed and back off on the other side, Jay looking over his shoulder and smiling at Dan, “Hey, Dan, can I have your keycard?”

Dan shurgs, throwing it across the room yet it fluttered to the floor halfway, “I don’t need it...I think?”

Picking it up and silently fist-pumping, Jay passes the keycard to clefairy as pikachu jumps back over the bed, keycard in mouth.

“Fae, can you and Theo take Dan to his room,” Jay starts, taking Hosuh’s keycard from him and passing it to the sylveon, “I can’t really do it as I need to watch Stephen.”

The two happily respond, waddling over to the green-haired boy and helping him to his feet. 

Jay then turns to emolga and misdrevous, “And can you two make sure Hosuh’s alright until Fae and Theo get back?”

“Dre-misdrevous!”

“Emol-Ga!”

“Great.”

Jay looked down at Stephen lying on the floor again, wriggling around like a worm. He would have shook his head if the motion didn’t make him feel even the slightest bit sick; and Jay did not want to go through all of that again. Kneeling down in front of Stephen, he palms his head, feeling the soft, messy locks press against his palm. Stephen pressed his head harder, wanting to move forward, yet it was uneventful, leaving him to look up to be met with Jay. Jay removed his hand from Stephen’s head, cupping both under his shoulders and pulling Stephen to his level. He could hear Dan’s drunken protests as the room door was gently shut by the pokemon. Stephen’s pupils were dilated under the low-light, eyebrows raised at Jay. Jay was sure that he was at least a little blurry to Stephen now due to the purple-haired man not pulling away. Carefully, he helps Stephen to his feet, lifting one arm over his shoulders.

"Mommy where are we going?" Stephen mumbles, leaning his head on his arm.

Jay attempted to take a step forward, yet had to drag Stephen along with him, "I'm getting you to bed."

A weird sound comes from Stephen, one akin to a dying animal as he lolls his head around, "Mommy why don't you love me?"

"I'm not your mom, Stephen, it's me, Jay," He grits his teeth, pushing on towards the door as Stephen finally picks up his feet to clumsily follow.

Stephen makes the noise again in response, eyes watering and tears running down his cheeks, "First you don't call me honey and now-now you say your _Jaaay_? Mom, did something bad happen again at work?"

Jay rolls his eyes, deciding to swallow his pride for now and comply with Stephen. It wasn't like he'd remember in the morning, besides, maybe he could finally get some answers out of Stephen. Not wanting to disturb the drunk too much, Jay went down with the door handle as he pushed it and took a step back, rising back up again quickly.

"It's fine... _honey_ , we need to get you tucked into bed...it is past your bedtime." Inwardly cringing at his words, Jay kicked open the door with his foot.

Stephen gasped, slapping one hand to his cheek and muttering a quiet _'ow'._ The two stumbled out into the hallway, Jay practically dragging Stephen again.

"Mommy can I have a snack when we get back?" Stephen grumbles, leaning his weight onto Jay.

"No, you're going to bed," Jay looks over at the doors the two were passing by, counting down each number.

"fineeee."

Although he found the prospect of drunk Stephen amusing, Jay was starting to feel _tired_ ; knowing that Stephen would probably not fall asleep, or could choke on his own vomit, Jay had to get Stephen to sleep as quickly as he could. Thankfully, the elevator doors pushed open, hotel staff walking through and carrying a silver tray. Stephen snorts, pointing at them and making fun of their hair under his breath as the elevator doors close again. Stephen watched with amazement as the numbers on the elevator go down, grabbing Jay's arm and pointing at it in child-like wonder. Jay couldn't help but grin slightly in response, it was nice to see Stephen not trying to strangle him all the time. The doors hissed open not too long after, Stephen trying to stay in the elevator, much to Jay's dismay. It took some effort, as well as Stephen pressing all of the buttons, yet their room wasn't much further away, only a door or three from the elevators. _A door or three until Jay would have to put up with a restless Stephen and any issues tomorrow would bring._

Through struggling and effort, Jay had gotten Stephen to lie on his side in bed, giving him a pat on the head before turning to go sleep in the bathroom for the night.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Jay groaned internally, turning back around to face Stephen, "Yes Honey."

"Do you think Jay's a bad person for killing pokemon?"

He felt dizzy and sick, as if he was the one drunk, "I...I'm sure he didn't mean to...get some rest."

And everything was coming back.

_December 12th, five years ago._


	8. December 12th

_Thick layers of trodden-on snow line the streets of Poinode city, shimmering lights strung around lampposts along the paths. Golden-locket square had four towering trees at each corner, all ornately decorated with similar lights and baubles, roped off from the public so they wouldn't be tampered with. Although daylight was still as prominent as ever, it was clear that the sun would be setting soon, the glow of the lamps feint, yet still lighting up the dark corners of frost in shop windows. Further out of the city though, on the outskirts where snow was thin and sparse, stood a lone gym; it's roof currently open for snowflakes to dribble inside. Its curved style was similar to the ones in Galar, giant, with enough room for two trainers to Dynamax pokemon. Though, unlike the Galar gyms, it was built smaller, so no onlookers could sit in stands or watch a battle. It was an isolated arena for a one on one battle with only cameras to prove it happened._ _Yet, unlike most of the areas around it, the gym was not decorated. No ornaments, no lights, no tree, not even a single Christmas card hung up on its walls. Bare, without a single sign of festive cheer, it remained sleek and hollow. There was no gym challenge, there were no obstacles to face or questions to ask upon challenging the gym. It was simple, straightforward and stood out amongst the hotels and apartments that surrounded it._

_Jay pulled the scarf, that hung around limply around his neck, higher. His bobble hat's bobble rustled in the cold wind as he glared down at the person ahead of them. Both stayed still, nobody moving as the rotom cameras whirled around them. He was down to his last pokemon. Although he'd put up a good fight, the opposing trainer was sweeping him with one pokemon alone. Mienshao. She was huffing, panting and was in a bad shape entirely, having taken a beating from his own pokemon. Although Jay's were back in their pokeballs, safe and resting, the mienshao was still on the battlefield. It was bound to be getting tired, hell, Jay could see blood dripping down its hind legs. It was clearly a lot thinner than most mienshao are usually and there was definitely something wrong with how it would only attack. Jay bit the inside of his cheek. On one hand, he wanted to stop so he wouldn't hurt the pokemon any further. He could report the trainer to the authorities for abuse to the pokemon and it would be all over. He knew it was the right thing to do, yet there was still the NGC rules._

**_A trainer must withdraw their pokemon when they deem it no longer fit to battle. The Gym leader may not intervein or influence a trainer's choices at all means as a trainer should know it's pokemon's limits._ **

_If he were to even suggest that they were to withdraw the pokemon from battle, he would be breaking the rules already. Yet he couldn't just let the pokemon battle it'self to death. It'd be immoral, he'd have killed it and most of all everyone would see. On the other hand, if he didn't put up a fight, being the last gym, Jay would possibly be revoked from his position, still new to the scene and easy to dispose of. To no longer hold a position. The 16-year-old groaned into his scarf, drumming his fingers on his last pokeball. He was young and was easy to get rid of if it didn't look like he was fighting back properly. All the other gym leaders already saw him as less for being younger._

_So it was two choices, continue to fight and have blood on his hands or be kicked out of his position._

_Oh who was he kidding, there was no choice at all._

_"Swiper, you're my last bet."_

_The pokeball was thrown out into the stadium a Zoroark landing on all fours and coming up to two. He wasn't in the best position, fighting types being more effective against dark ones. Yet, with the decline in mienshao's speed and the state of its back leg, Jay was certain that the pokemon wouldn't be able to get an attack in. Though, he certainly wanted to give them a standing chance, it took him so much to get to this point at a young age. He couldn't afford to lose the battle._

_"Before we start, I think it's time to Dynamax."_

_His bracelet glowed as he swiped a finger across it, returning the Zoroark to its pokeball, white energy flooding in from the bracelet along with it. The pokeball grew three times its size, Jay taking it in both hands and throwing it over his shoulder. The Zoroark grew what Jay would have guessed six times its own size, towering over the roof of the stadium. A rotom camera zipped around the pokemon as it transformed, roaring loudly as it landed back in place behind Jay._

_"Min, get close and use Draining Punch!"_

_Minshao winced as she bounced off of her hind legs jumping around Jay and towards the giant pokemon. Jay sniffed as she bounded behind him, a loud cracking coming from the pokemon's bones. Just as the pokemon neared him, Jay closed his eye, shaking his head as it neared Zoroark._

_"Swiper, Max Defense!"_

_As Zoroark blocked the attack, Mineshao's paws collided with his leg, using the pokemon as leverage and bouncing up its body with each kick._

_"Keep using Draining Punch!"_

_Jay scrunches up his face, hearing the pained sounds from his pokemon, "Use Max Mindstorm!"_

_A wave of pink light flooded the arena, Zoroark swinging its shoulder and Mienshao being flung across the field. Light gathered in its claws, pushing out in a fat beam that struck Mienshao's body as it fell to the floor. And it lay there, body quaking, blood-smeared down the steel walls from the impact. It shook and staggered, trying desperately to get to its feet. The trainer watched it, narrowing his eyes at the pokemon._

_"Get up!" He yelled, fists clenched at his side._

_Mienshao collapsed to the ground, it's back only just rising and falling with each staggered breath it took. The light started to dim around the field, Zoroark shrinking back down to its normal size and running over to the mienshao. It places a claw on its neck, feeling for a pulse on the pokemon it was once fighting. Mienshao stopped breathing, lying limp on the floor in a pool of its own blood. The blood seeped onto the fake grass it's bright colour standing out in the thick blades. Zoroark came back to its feet, holding mienshao in his arms and carrying its limp body over to the trainer. Placing it on the ground before them, the trainer's once angry face turned to one of horror, falling to their knees at the pokemon's body._ _Zoroark eventually came back to Jay's side, a hazy look in its eyes as it took it's own pokeball, hiding back inside of it._

_Jay stared at the trainer, eyes wide and panic flooding his head. 'I didn't mean to, I didn't think this would happen, I didn't mean to,' his thoughts derailed as he felt tears brimming in his eyes, watching as the trainer scoops up the pokemon's body. The arena was silent, nobody moved, the rotom powered down, cutting the footage. Snow began to gather on Jay's body, resting and making home on his statue-like state. He was at a loss, taking off his hat and holding it loosely in his gloved hands. It was cold, his breath fanning out in front of him and spreading far before disappearing. Red liquid coated the trainer's hands as they picked up the pokemon, pressing the pokeball to its forehead. Nothing. No jolt of light to claim it back into it's home, no sudden movement from Mienshao._

_It was dead._

_No longer would it return to the pokeball, it was lie in the trainer's arms, limp and bloodied with broken bones. Though there was not a look of anger on their face, the look of pure shock had melted away and they had become neutral, looking across at Jay blankly. Tears rolled down Jay's face yet he was rooted in place in fear. He was frozen._

_"I'm-I'm sorry, I-"_

_"Bastard, I'll sue!"_

_The trainer's new burst of anger came out of nowhere, making Jay screw his eyes shut, more tears cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls. He fell to his knees, head hanging low as the trainer stormed out of the gym._

_4 months into the new year, Jay had been trailed in court and had won, the trainer being sentenced to 2 years in prison for abuse of all the pokemon in their possession and intentionally not pulling out his pokemon from the battle. Jay had kept his position as a gym leader, yet at what cost? His eyes would always trail over to where Mienshao had been bloodied, where the smears caked the metal walls of his gym. The cold from before still chilled him in even the late summer time. It still haunted him and the young boy couldn't pull the image from his head. In those months before and after the case, he couldn't get the words from people on the street out of his head._

_'You're a monster' 'Disgusting' 'A disgrace to the Gym systems'_

_And those words got to him._

_'I am a monster' 'I'm disgusting' 'I'm a disgrace'_

_People's harsh glares, before the trial, their outcasting or even pitiful remarks to the trainer he'd faced. It all stung and wounded him, bubbling up and overflowing his mind._

The bathroom door closed with a gentle click and Jay leaned against the door, rubbing his wet eyes.

_'I didn't mean to.'_


	9. A Grooming Man Lamenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years! I hope your new year is good and that you have a wonderful time :)
> 
> Just a small update for tonight but there'll be some more tomorrow/the day after :)

Stephen's head was throbbing like a gong that had just been sounded. He couldn't help but groan and turn over, facing away from the harsh sunlight that shone brightly through the open curtains. A pain pushed up against his stomach, making him curl into himself and clutch his sides. He knew the all to familiar feeling well and it's unsettled nature in his body. Brown curls brushed up against his chin, Jiyi yapping cheerfully nuzzling into his chest. Shifting slightly, Stephen rests his chin on the vulpix's head, sighing and looking at the white walls across from him. He knew he was hungover from the moment he woke up. Of course, he'd have to get out of bed some point soon, having to nurse his headache and bad stomach. Perhaps he'd head to the pokemon centre nearby to get something to help if it persisted. Sometimes the feeling would linger for a week or so, for whatever reason he wouldn't know. Yet, for now, at least, he was comfortable lying in bed, in the blazing warmth that the summer air and the heavy blankets provided.

Of course, due to the summer heat though, this would soon become intolerable, Stephen climbing out of bed. He gripped onto the bedside table, not wanting to fall over having gotten up so fast. His hand nudged a glass that sat on the table, water inside sloshing gently. Next to it was a box of paracetamol, open slightly already. Stephen sat back on the bed with a thump, fiddling with the box of paracetamol. _Adults take 2 capsules every 4 to 6 hours up to a maximum of 8 capsules in any 24 hour period._ Rolling his eyes, Stephen pops out two of the tablet, knocking his head back and dropping the pills in. Taking the glass, he takes a long drink, swallowing the pills down and putting the cup back. It was clear to Stephen that he had gotten drunk last night, though his memories were hazy he could remember patches of what had happened last night. Though it was little to none and it made no sense of what he _might_ have done last night, it still put his mind to ease.

Though, as per usual, there was the obvious question of how he had gotten back to his room last night. As everyone had gotten drunk, surely nobody was sober enough to even get to their own rooms. He pushes back his mohawk, shaking off his thoughts. Maybe a noise complaint had occurred, and some members of staff took them back? Although unlikely, it was probably the most likely thing Stephen could come up with at that moment.

Scrunching up his nose, Stephen gets up again, much slower than he would have needed to, and headed to the bathroom, Jiyi trotting behind him with a yawn. The door creaked open, lights flicking on to an empty bathroom. Slouching over at the sink, Stephen splashes his face with water. He blinks rapidly, reaching for one of the nearby towels and wiping his eyes.

"Jiyi did I act weird last night?" He asks the pokemon by his side, reaching for his toothbrush.

The vulpix shrugs, almost as if saying, _'how should I know, I was asleep. Besides I can't talk!'._ Stephen can't help but laugh quietly at the thought, squirting toothpaste onto his brush and starting to brush his teeth. Heading back into the main room, Jiyi sits patiently on the countertop, waiting for her turn as Stephen fetches his pokeballs through and into the spacious bathroom. Running the brush under the tap, he drops the pokeball chain onto the side next to Jiyi, going back to scrub again.

"I guess you've got a point, you can't talk after all," his voice was garbled by the toothbrush as he spoke.

Stephen spits the mixture into the sink, running the taps and wetting the brush again, "Sometimes I wish you could though."

Scrubbing his teeth again, Jiyi watched her trainer in fascination as he spat the liquid back into the sink. Placing two paws onto his arm, the vulpix yaps cheerfully. Lightly brushing Jiyi off of him, Stephen opens a case that sat on the counter, taking a black toothbrush out and running it under the tap. A pasty green substance was squirted on before he turned to Jiyi. The fox pokemon opened her mouth as Stephen started to scrub her canines. 

"It'd be weird if you could talk though, right? All the weird things you would see and point out. I think I wouldn't let you sleep with me if that was the case." 

Getting near the back of her mouth, Stephen softens his scrubbing, careful to not hurt her, "I like talking to you as it is though, you know? I don't feel like you're judging me." 

And, after rinsing the brush and repeating, He'd finally cleaned Jiyi's teeth, sliding the toothbrush away and taking out a fur brush. The vulpix whined quietly at Stephen's words, batting the air with a paw.

"Don't worry, I'd still love you."

Jiyi lay down, closing her eyes with a low purr coming as Stephen brushed methodically. Over and over, brushing backwards on her coat, taking care when brushing her curls and tail. Humming quietly as he groomed his pokemon. It was always a relaxing activity for Stephen, grooming them and brushing their teeth every week, a pokemon's teeth and fur not getting as messy as humans. Though that was only natural, seeing as they were slightly magical beings themselves. So, he stood there, grooming Jiyi and humming a familiar tune he'd heard on tv. Maybe it was a commercial, maybe it was a shows theme tune; either way, it wasn't an issue, as everything was fine. He finished grooming Jiyi in silence, poking her nose gently and slipping the brush away again. Then, he surveyed the pokeballs on the counter, looking over each one. Who'd need to be done next? Jiyi put both paws on one of the second pokeballs in the chain, patting it with cheer and running around in circles. 

"Want to see your dad huh?" Stephen laughed at her enthusiasm, releasing the pokemon from the pokeball, "Baohu, grooming time."

A tall houndoom growled as it was released, darting out of the bathroom door instantly. Stephen internally facepalmed, "I never said it was bath time!... _Though you do need one soon._ "

Two horns poked around the bathroom door, the houndoom still wary of its trainer's words. Stephen turned around to face the pokemon, a much bigger, more angular toothbrush in his hands. Houndoom snorted back smoke, treading into the bathroom and tilting its head up for Stephen to get to work.

"I don't suppose _you_ know what happened last night either?" He joked, the houndoom growling lowly at the back of its throat, "Hey, it's just a joke, calm down."

Stephen sighed, kneeling down and the pokemon lowering its head with his movements. It was silent for a while before he spoke up again.

"Baohu, do you think that I _meant_ for things to turn out this way? With Jay and," He lowers his voice to a whisper, _"you know who."_

The dog-pokemon whimpers as Stephen take away the toothbrush, rinsing it off and scrubbing Baohu's mouth again, "I know, I know...I know you don't mind Jay but he's done horrible, horrible things. We can't be friends with a guy like _that._ "

Stephen cleaned the toothbrush again, throwing a look over at Houndoom's coat. It was thin and still smoothed down from the last time he'd brushed his fur. Though the outer bones and horns would need to be dulled for health and safety reasons. Making a mental note, he returned the pokemon, patting it on the head before looking over the other four. His head was hurting again, for a reason that he dared not think about though. The past is in the past, after all, he needed to move on. Stephen stroked Jiyi out of habit, reaching up to fiddle with the tiny pokeball around his neck as he looked at the other four. Whilst Ling, his chandelure, wouldn't need to be polished, He still needed to check for any feathers on Jiahao, his balziken; check the horseshoes on Na, his Rapidash; and find any loose rocking or overgrowth of rock on Sizhenshu, his Camerupt. Not able to de-rock or check the horseshoes indoors, Stephen sent out his blaziken, the pokemon crossing his arms as he appeared in the bathroom. Without a word needed to be spoken, It sat down on the floor, already knowing what was going to happen. Stephen went behind Jiahao, searching his feathers for any loose ones and raking his fingers through them. A few loose feathers were pulled, fluttering to the floor with reds and whites. 

"And do you-"

A vice-like grip caught Stephen's hand, pulling him so close to almost being thrown over his own shoulder.

Nervous laughter comes from the gym leader, "Alright, alright I won't ask you too!

The grip loosened, some feathers falling to the floor. Stephen furrowed his brow, picking them up, "You must be malting, good job it's never usually heavy."

the balziken huffs, shaking his head and letting Stephen get back to work. Not many feathers had come out of his head, yet there was a fair few that had been coming out from the neck, spine, legs and fists.

"You really need to be more careful when training, you'll end up with bald patches- hell, you've almost got some." Stephen rolls his eyes, taking some bandages out and wrapping them around the pokemon's fists.

Adding 'malt ointment' to his mental list, Stephen returned Jiahao, dusting off his hands with a satisfied smile.


	10. Cutiefly Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just,,, very soft Stephen chapters,,,, this one's short because after I write the next chapter, I'm condensing and tagging it onto the last one because it would flow better :)

"Would you like to have lunch in our dining hall before you leave?" The man at the desk smiles Stephen walks down the red carpet, away from him and out of the doors.

Jiyi followed close behind, trotting at his foot as he neared the revolving door. Stephen stopped to pick her up, letting her climb his body and sit on his head. Although a little too big now, she was still able to nestle herself into his hair, purring quietly as he left the hotel. He needed to find a battle area or a park to check his other two pokemon. It was roughly midday, Stephen having slept through the morning and into the early afternoon, and the streets were not as crowded as they usually were. He stepped onto the sidewalk, scrolling through the map. Cutiefly Garden was the closest, and around the corner from the marketplace and pokemon centre, so it would be ideal for Stephen to pick up some medication on his way back. Setting the Rotom to navigate, the phone floated in front of him, guiding him along the path to Cutiefly Garden. His journey was peaceful, not many people disturbing him on the journey; though the occasional few who would stop him to take a photo was not much of an issue.

The laughter and cheer of people in the park could be heard over the grumble and chatter of the marketplace; pidgey and spearow flew overhead, nestling into the drainpipes on buildings, despite the spikes there to stop them. Pollen was heavy in the air as he stepped through the gates, Jiyi sneezing and nuzzling her nose into Stephen's head to avoid further pollen. Scrunching up his nose, Stephen walked along the path, watching the pokemon and trainers alike play with the wild ones and each other. It was a sight that he couldn't help but smile at, seeing them play, happy and together. Not much further ahead was a small forest, trees shadowing the paths like the ones dotted around the park. Small patches of mushrooms glowed under the dark light, spores flying and pokemon relaxing in harmony. The area around the forest was mostly sparse, most people wanting to be inside and marvelling at the wild pokemon inside. Deciding that it was the best place, Stephen sent two of his pokemon, ready to finish his weekly routine of checking them. The rapidash stomped her hooves, running in a circle around the camerupt who lay down on the grass, tired. Jiyi leaped off of Stephen's head, onto camerutpts back and then to the ground, curling up at her side. Taking some tools from his backpack, Stephen sets them down, rapidash galloping over and nudging his head with her own. Laughing, Stephen pats her muzzle.

"Alright, can you show me your hooves, Na?" 

The rapidash raises one hoof in response, Stephen looking over the horseshoe. It wasn't weathered, nor was the hood growing over it. And, as he checked the others, Stephen eventually knew that she wouldn't need another horseshoe change until the next regulated time, two more weeks. petting her back, he turned to camerupt, watching her snore loudly in the warmth of the sunlight. The rocks on her back were jagged, some smooth with the expected points. Volcanic points on her back were unharmed, nothing yet chipped that could potentially harm the pokemon. Still, Stephen brushed off and dusted the rocks, finding a fair bit of loose rock and dust having collected on her body. When he was satisfied with the results, Stephen slipped the tools back into its slots and putting the carrier back into his backpack. 

A soft breeze rustled the leaves, cool air brushing over Stephen. It felt nice, relaxing and overall pleasant after the heatwave that this part of the region was going through. He leaned up against Camerupts back, watching Na run around and burn off some steam. With a smile, he let his other pokemon out of their balls to join in, watching them play and run joyfully together.

A yellow creature darted out of the forest, it's beady eyes watching Stephen as he threw a ball from his seat for a vulpix to chase. It watched as a chandelure was weaving flowers into chains, using psychic energy to rest it onto a blaziken's head. It buzzed as it fluttered over to where they were playing, lying flat on Stephen's head with its legs stretched out. 

He blinked twice in surprise at the sudden weight on his head. Although light, the sudden weight made him gently pat his head, feeling fuzz and thin wings resting atop his mop. Throwing the ball, Stephen reaches up with both of his hands, carefully scooping it up and looking intently at the pokemon. It was a baby cutiefly, small body nestled in his hands- so small in fact that it would have probably fit in the palm of one of his hands. Its wings fluttered, eyes squinting in tiredness as it crawled out of Stephen's hands and up his arm, lying flat on his shoulder and making a defeated buzz. Petting its head with one finger, Jiyi bounced over, Ball clamped tight in her jaw with a proud look in her eyes. Slowly, Stephen leaned forward, making sure that the cutiefly wouldn’t fall off as he takes the ball, rolling it as far as he could for Jiyi to chase. Stephen smiles, resting his head on camerupt's fur and closing his eyes.

Everything was calm, everything was peaceful. He didn’t need to think about what might or might not of happened last night. He didn’t need to think about how bad of a person Jay was. Stephen could relax in the semi-silence of the garden, cutiefly curling up next to him.


	11. Discontinued

Due to Stephen's recent video on his channel 'Actually Stephen' I feel wrong with continuing this so If anyone would of liked to know the plot, or what would have come, please either DM me or ask me in messages on my Tumblr of the same name. Maybe I'll change my mind in a year or five months but I currently feel like this is the right thing. It feels wrong with what Stephen described in the video and I would feel uncomfortable continuing.

Although I did plan a Dan arc resembling slightly what happened that even the people making this wonderful Au with me didn't know which is a bitter-sweet irony. 

Thanks to my friends on discord for helping me expand the plot and create this wonderful universe! It's been a blast but with recent events I really don't want to continue writing this.

Lots of love, 

Roomy Ghost

:D


End file.
